


Cover | Come Bother Me...

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [126]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: I made my fandom soul mate a gift—but i know it's still not enough for all of the times she caught me, when the walls of my mind were crumbling down. I love you, my dearest friend. I hope you know that. Throughout the years you've been silently supporting me, and watching over me—I am grateful that I have you as a friend. Thank you for always supporting me in any way you can. You're a marvel. 🤍
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [126]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1126008
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Cover | Come Bother Me...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluebuell33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebuell33/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Come Bother Me...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633135) by [Bluebuell33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebuell33/pseuds/Bluebuell33). 



[](https://postimg.cc/r0hjY7L9)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for supporting me here! Please support the author of the fic as well! Do not forget to leave kudos, and comments if you can. A simple 'thank you' or 💖🙏🏼 matters. Keep safe! 🤍


End file.
